


Alphy Invites Someone To Dinner

by adronitis (orphan_account)



Series: Alphy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adronitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my— dad, <em>please</em>!" the teenager reaches across the kitchen island for the cell phone in his hand.</p>
<p>"<em>Stiles</em>," he hears the gruff voice at the sink behind him laced with a kind of fondness.</p>
<p>"I have<em> no idea</em> what you're talking about," Stiles lifts the phone out of his son's reach and quickly pockets it when the doorbell rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphy Invites Someone To Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> **I don't have a beta** , _but if I did their eyes would glow violet or something cool like that_. **All mistakes are mine.** _*hugs mistakes and never lets them go*_

"Oh my— dad, _please_!" the teenager reaches across the kitchen island for the cell phone in his hand.

" _Stiles_ ," he hears the gruff voice at the sink behind him laced with a kind of fondness.

"I have _no idea_ what you're talking about," Stiles lifts the phone out of his son's reach and quickly pockets it when the doorbell rings.

The boy panics in a flurry of too-long limbs, "Dad! Dad _please_ tell dad not to do this."

Derek turns to look between the two of them in the corridor towards the front door. He shakes his head in slight exasperation and turns back to finish washing up.

"Why did you stop calling me papa? I forget," Stiles smiles at the familiar scowl on his son's face.

" _Dad_. Those photos should _not_ even exist. They were cute when I was three. That was a long time ago, _dad_ ," Stiles squints his eyes at the fourteen year-old defiantly crossing his arms.

"Fine. The phone will stay far away from your girlfriend's—"

"She's _not_ my—"

"Oh, _sorry_ , the phone will stay far away from your not-girlfriend's eyes. Okay?"

Derek slips by them and swings open the door just as the doorbell sounds again.

"Oh, hi!"

"Sorry about that," Derek reaches a hand out as he steps aside, pulling the door open wider, "I'm Alphy's—" Derek falters and darts a glance over at his son who's not-so-subtly nodding his head at the name, "right, I'm Alphy's dad, please just call me Derek."

They exchange warm smiles and the girl takes Derek's offered hand, "I'm Phoebe."

Stiles suddenly steps into Phoebe's way, "I'm Alphy's other dad. You're gonna have to _earn_ my name, so until then call me ' _sir_ '..." Stiles slowly lifts his hand to her still outstretched one, though her face is a picture of unease.

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head when he realises what Stiles is trying to do, "Stiles," his husband sputters and glares at him wide-eyed at the use of his name, "come help me get the food from the kitchen. _Now_. Uh, Phoebe, why don't you follow Alphy into the dining room?"

The teenagers nod quickly and move shoulder-to-shoulder into the kitchen-adjacent room.

Derek grabs Stiles' left arm and drags him into the kitchen, " _What are you doing_?" the hushes whisper comes out as a piercing hiss.

"Owww, _whaaat_? You opened as good cop so I didn't really have much choice now did I?" Stiles is rubbing his arm with an exaggerated pout.

Derek knows he's playing it up but lifts his t-shirt sleeve anyway to look at and rub the barely red skin, "This is the first time Alphy's invited someone over. You don't have to be bad cop. Nobody has to be bad cop. _They're fourteen, Stiles_."

" _Exactly_!" His eyes look crazed.

"Do you hear yourself?"

"Do _you_?"

Derek pauses and studies the serious expression on Stiles' face. He slips his hand into the pocket of his husband's jeans for his cell phone. Placing it on the counter next to them, Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' waist and rests their foreheads together, "he's _fourteen_..."

Stiles doesn't meet Derek's gaze, but just nods slightly.

"He's _fourteen_ and he's bringing home _'not-girlfriend's_..." Derek huffs out a laugh, "So you went with _bad cop_?"

Stiles breathes out a shaky breath and pushes Derek's chest lightly where his palms had been resting on it.

"Hey papa what's—" Alphy stops just inside the doorway and takes in the sight before him, "Dad? What's wrong."

Derek looks over Stiles' shoulder and smiles, "The cheese on the baked pasta might be a little overdone in some places. We wanted it to be perfect but—"

"No, no, it's cool," Alphy takes a few steps forward but hesitates coming any closer to what he doesn't fully understand, "we don't mind burnt cheese..."

" _We_?" Derek looks back down at Stiles, smirking at the fact that he'd caught their son's little slip.

Derek drops a kiss to his husband's temple and unwinds his arms. He moves toward the oven, pulling the pan out without oven mitts and setting it on the counter.

Alphy groans at the insinuation, "Daaaaaad, not _we_  'we', just 'we' as in two people!"

"Mmhm, sure," Stiles puts on the oven mitts and picks up the pan to carry into the dining room. Alphy picks up plates and forks, following closely behind and still huffing in frustration. Derek brings in a pitcher of water and glasses, trailing behind his boys.

 

* * *

 

"Hey... sorry about tonight," Stiles is leaning against the door jamb of his son's room, watching him pick through clothes on the floor.

"Nah, pops, it's cool," he pauses, halfway bent towards another pile of probably soiled clothes.

"No Alphy, it's _not_. I shouldn't have gone all _bad cop_ on her. I enjoyed dinner, really, she's a cool kid."

" _Yeah_?" Alphy clutches a ratty hoodie to his chest,  _looking startlingly like Scott when anyone mentions Allison_.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, papa..."

"You shouldn't thank him _just_   _yet_..." Derek slots himself into place with his chest to Stiles' back. He immediately raises his eyebrows at the state of his son's room.

Stiles must catch the expression because he leans back a little and whispers in his ear, "it's from the process of finding an outfit for tonight. Think world war two, blitz."

"I heard that," Alphy narrows his eyes at his dads and hugs the hoodie protectively to his chest.

Derek pulls Stiles's body tighter against his, "So you're not planning on telling him about the new wallpaper on Phoebe's cell phone?"

" _You didn't_!" their son throws the hoodie to the ground and advances towards them wide-eyed, "tell me you didn't, dad!"

"What happened to ' _papa_ '?" Derek can feel the way Stiles is pushing back against him a little more, almost as though he plans on making a run for it. Derek keeps them there in the doorway, though.

" _Papa_ , what did you do?" Alphy's now inches away from them, his brown eyes faintly flash jade.

"Well, there _may or may not_ have been a photo in the china cabinet that Phoebe _may or may not_  have noticed when you went to the bathroom."

"It definitely helped that you pointed it out to her," Derek can't help but smile at the way his son groans and flops onto his bed, burrowing into the mess of quilts and sheets.

Stiles pinches Derek's forearm where it's resting across his abdomen, " _thanks_ _a lot_."

"Hey, I definitely signaled you from over her head to stop before it got to the story _behind the photo_."

Alphy's head pops back out from where he was attempting to burry it under a mountain of pillows, "PAPA, _YOU DIDN'T_!"

"EVERYONE _LOVES_ THE NAKED STORY!"

Derek chuckles against his husband's neck, "Well at least she was just your not-girlfriend _right_?"

Alphy glares at both his dads before rolling into a standing and pointing a finger towards the master bedroom, "You both should go to your room and think about what you've done tonight."

Stiles is frowning deeply when he replies, "Alphy, I didn't mean to. I just— _sorry_..." Derek walks them both backwards while Alphy's expression softens in the face of Stiles' genuinely hurt one.

As they're almost out of Alphy's line of sight, Derek turns his head to whisper into Stiles' ear, "You know, I think he's right. We should go to our room and think about what we did. _We were pretty bad tonight..._ "

"Oh my— dad,  _please_!" Derek can't keep from simpering at Stiles who's grinning in his arms. Alphy's protests continue even after they've shut their bedroom door behind them, "YOU'RE BOTH HORRIBLE PEOPLE. THIS IS SCARRING. I'M SCARRED NOW. AND FOR THAT, I'M GONNA PLAY [MMMBOP](http://youtu.be/NHozn0YXAeE). _ALL. NIGHT._ "

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Derek and Stiles adopt a baby werewolf. Stiles has no idea if he has the potential to be an alpha one day, but just in case, he insists that his middle name be "Alphy". His first name (in true Stilinski-style) is completely impossible to pronounce. And his last name is 'Hale'.
> 
> Alphy Hale. **Alphy the Alpha.**
> 
> This story is [rebloggable on my tumblr here](http://adronitis.tumblr.com/post/50342394768/alphy-invites-someone-to-dinner).
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
